


The stowaway

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Happy Ending, Mutation, Out of Character, Past Torture, Permanent Injury, Protective Newt Scamander, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Newt Scamander comes to New York, but someone's coming with him. A woman with a big secret has to face her past as they try to get their missing creatures back





	1. Arianna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Newt Scamander shot his companion a worried look as they walked off the ship. His companion was walking incredibly stiffly, her arms flat at her side. "Ari, are you alright?" He asked taking her hand. Arianna or Ari nodded, sighing and trying to relax a bit. "I'm fine, I just hate being in the city. You know that." She said, giving him a small smile. Newt smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

After narrowly passing through customs, Newt started to lead her through the city, although she pulled him into an alleyway and put a glamour spell on herself. Seeing his confused look, she smiled dryly. "Can't have the risk of witches and wizards recognising me." She explained vaguely. Newt raised an eyebrow. "Are you wanted or something?" He asked, really hoping that she wasn't. She shrugged. "People know me at MACUSA. That's all I'm gonna say." She answered, knowing that he wouldn't ask further.

He had met her after she had been injured in a forest, having been chased by evil wizards. He had patched up her wounds and they had started talking. He had offered to let her stay for a while to rest and heal more and she had simply never left. They had grown closer, with Newt awkwardly asking her out after several weeks. They had stayed in the case, but that had been just fine for them. 

Arianna loved his understanding and acceptance, having been looked upon with disgust by nearly everyone during her entire life. Only her father had loved her for who she was, but people looked down on him for it. Not wanting to be even more of a burden, she had written a note and had fled her home in the middle of the night. She knew that her father had tried to look for her, but she had mastered both glamour spells and invisibility spells, so they had never found her. 

Not wanting to take the risk of her father finding her anyway, she had snuck onboard of a cruiser going to Europe. There, she had travelled through No-Maj towns for at least a year, making sure to stay clear of wizards as much as she could. It had been hard, but she had survived by luck and sheer force of stubbornness. It had been an accident that a couple of wizards had stumbled upon her. She had managed to fight them off, but had been injured in the process, resulting in Newt finding her. 

Back in the present, Newt looked at her in concern, before agreeing and walking out of the alley. They casually walked through New York, although Arianna never lost her stiff posture, trying to avoid people as much as possible. They arrived at a bank where a woman was giving a big speech in front of a crowd. Newt walked closer to listen, but Arianna stayed at the edges, trying not to walk into anybody. 

She stiffened even more and hid at seeing a familiar face: Tina Goldstein. The other woman had not noticed her and Arianna thanked Merlin for that. She hadn't noticed what the woman had been saying, but her attention was pulled, when Newt suddenly ran up the stairs of the bank. She immediately followed him and in the crowd, so did Tina. Arianna quickly caught up with Newt inside the building. "Niffler?" She whispered and he nodded.

After an encounter with a portly No-Maj, they split up and looked around for the pesky thing. They missed it several times and Arianna having to stop halfway to avoid running into people was not helping matters. They reunited and saw the niffler get on an elevator to the vaults, when the No-Maj from before called to them, holding the occamy egg that Newt apparently had dropped and it was hatching.

Arianna grabbed Newt's arm and the wizard pulled his wand, summoning the man and apparating to the vaults. It hatched without trouble and both Newt and Arianna beamed at the new born chick, looking like proud parents. They walked down the stairs and if the portly man wasn't so confused and freaked out, he could've sworn that he felt something brush against him, even though neither of them were touching him.

Putting the new chick in the case, Arianna and Newt quickly noticed the niffler getting into the vault and Newt quickly opened it with magic. One of the bank's employees thought that they were robbing the bank and rang the alarm, before Newt stunned him, much to the portly man's shock. Turning around, Arianna saw that Newt had caught the niffler and was shaking it to let all the precious items fall out.

Seeing guards come down the stairs, Arianna grabbed Newt's arm again and the No-Maj as well and they apparated outside. Newt quickly put the niffler back, before attempting to obliviate the other man, only for the scared No-Maj to hit him with his own case and run away. Arianna was tempted to go after him, but right now she was more concerned about Newt. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, a warm, comforting presence around his back.

He nodded. "I'm fine, love. Bugger about that though." He muttered. Arianna giggled and kissed his cheek. They started to walk out of the alley and Arianna stiffened at seeing Tina coming their way. She quickly grabbed onto Newt's arm as Tina grabbed him from the other side and apparated them away.Tina immediately asked them who they were. "Newt Scamander and this is Ari." The wizard replied, nodding at his companion who was standing a bit away from them.

Tina glanced at the woman, before focusing back on Newt. Arianna silently sighed in relief at that Tina asked about Newt's creatures, before revealing that she worked for MACUSA. Newt gave Arianna a quick glance at this, now knowing why she was so tense. Realising that they had failed to obliviate the No-Maj, Tina decided to take them in. She reached for Arianna, but the other woman stopped her. "I'll take Newt's other arm." She said and quickly did so. Tina frowned for a second, before letting it go and apparating away. 

Walking towards the woolworth building, Tina noticed Arianna's tense posture and asked about it. The witch brushed it off, saying that this was her first time dealing with the law. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Tina replied flippantly, before asking the doorman to let them into MACUSA. They walked through the door, Arianna going sideways and stepped into a magnificent looking lobby. 

They got into the elevator and went to the Major Investigation Department. On the way there, Newt noticed Arianna getting even more tense with the second, a consistent ruffling sound in the air, barely noticeable above the rattling of the elevator. They stepped into the room and Newt saw a woman and a man discussing something that sounded very important, before they noticed the small group entering.

"We made your position quite clear, Ms Goldstein. You're no longer an auror." The woman said, sounding impatient and frustrated. Tina tried to defend herself, but the woman wouldn't have it, sending them out of the room immediately and Tina obeyed, completely embarrassed. Newt saw Arianna give Tina a sympathetic look as she relaxed just slightly, only to step back slightly as the man from the room appeared. 

"A minor incident, I take it?" The man asked, brown eyes glancing over Newt and Arianna. Tina just nodded. "Yes, Mr Graves." She replied. Mr Graves nodded and softly ordered her to check their wands and that he'd be down shortly, his tone very different than from the woman, who apparently was the president. He also told Tina not to take the dismissal too hard and Tina showed a little smile at that. 

They went down in the elevator and walked past several desks, who all moved or rocked a bit as they walked past, much to Tina's confusion. They arrived at a dingy looking office, very different from the prestige offices above. Tina asked about their wand permits and Newt said that he had made a post application weeks ago. Tina glanced at Arianna, who shrugged. "Don't have a wand." She said simply. 

It wa another thing that she had left behind when she ran away from home, knowing that her father could find her with it. She was quite capable of wandless magic or at least, enough to survive. Tina pulled her own wand and cast some spells, humming in thought as it turned out that she really didn't have one with her. A pompous man joined them, making Arianna quickly move away from him and scolded Tina for disappearing.

Just then, Mr. Graves appeared and Arianna moved again. Tina quickly stepped forwards. "Mr. Graves. This is Mr. Scamander and Ms..." She trailed off and looked at Arianna as she realised that she didn't know her last name. "Quince." The other woman quickly replied and Tina nodded at that. "And Ms Quince. Mr Scamander has a crazy creature in that case and it caused mayhem in a bank." She continued, walking right up to the man. 

Mr. Graves asked to see said creature and Tina took the case from Newt and opened it to reveal... pastries. Newt and Arianna shared a look as they realised that the man from before had their case. Mr. Graves left and Arianna couldn't help, but watch him go. Something about him gave her a bad feeling. She snapped out of her thoughts, when Newt grabbed her hand and walked to the elevator withTina. They had to find the case, before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came up to me late at night, so there might be some spelling mistakes. I'll fix them later


	2. Secret's out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After getting to the home of the No-Maj, Jacob Kowalski, Newt and Arianna found out that several of their creatures had escaped and were now roaming New York. After catching one of them, a murtlap, Tina took the three of them to her home. After sneaking up the stairs, which was quite difficult for Arianna, they were led into a comfy apartment. Tina then introduced them to her sister, Queenie.

The blonde woman looked at Arianna and let out a little gasp. Realising that she knew her secret, Arianna frantically shook her head behind Tina's back. Queenie nodded in response, promising that her secret was safe. Arianna relaxed slightly at that as the two sisters started making dinner. Seeing Jacob getting worse from the murtlap bite that he had gotten, Newt suggested that they turned in for the night. 

They were led to a guest room, where Tina turned an object into another bed for Arianna, who plopped down on her stomach, blanket around her waist. Tina came in with hot chocolate, before leaving them alone. The second that she was gone, Newt and Arianna jumped from their beds, opened the case and walked inside. Jacob let out a sound of disbelief, before following them at Newt's suggestion. 

He got stuck, before literally falling into the case, where Newt was preparing food. Arianna was nowhere to be found. After helping Jacob recover from the bite, Newt led him outside to the enclosures. The No-Maj stared in awe at seeing the majestic Thunderbird in the sky. After making sure that Frank was alright, Newt called the graphorns, which all were there as well, before giving them their food. Jacob looked around. "Where's Arianna?" He asked, still not seeing her anywhere.

Newt was about to answer, when there was the sound of wings and Arianna landed on the ground. Two big, black, bird wings sprouted from her back. Jacob stared even more as Arianna folded her wings up a bit. "Wow." Jacob breathed in awe. Arianna blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. It wasn't often that she got a positive response to her wings. Jacob suddenly realised her struggles in the Goldstein apartment.

Things were almost knocked over, even though Arianna wasn't even close to them. "Is this normal for witches and wizards?" He asked. Arianna let out a scoff. "I wish. No, I was kidnapped and experimented on as a child, resulting in these things." She said gesturing to her wings. Newt grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Jacob winced at that. "I'm sorry." He apologised. Arianna smiled dryly at him, showing that she wasn't angry at him.

 "It's not your fault. Besides, everything worked out in the end. I got rescued and reunited with my father, who still loved me. It does have some cons though. I have to turn them invisible and fold them up tightly in crowded areas, which hurts after a while. They molt and I always knock things over as you've seen." She explained. Jacob chuckled at that. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand. Arianna smiled and moved her left wing a bit so that Jacob could touch it.

Jacob slowly stroked the very soft wings, his face still awed. Newt simply watched this with a smile, happy that Jacob had accepted her so easily. Once Jacob was done admiring the wings, Arianna turned to her boyfriend. "Most of the creatures are accounted for, except for Dougal, the niffler and the erumpent." She said, having flown around the case to count the animals. Newt nodded, before continuing his rounds.

After trying and failing to get Pickett to return to his habitat and checking up on the newest occamy chick, Newt asked Jacob to give the mooncalves their food and he agreed. Once he was gone, Newt looked at Arianna, knowing that something was wrong. "Queenie recognised me, despite the glamour spell." She said with a sigh. Newt wrapped an arm around her, a questioning look in his eyes. She sighed, before starting to explain how Queenie knew her.

After stopping Jacob from touching the obscurus, they went out to try and find the missing creatures, starting with the erumpent. Arianna turned her wings invisible and they left. They were walking through the streets and since it was late at night, there wasn't anyone on the street and Arianna could relax slightly. Now that Jacob was listening for it, he could hear the rustling sound of Arianna's wings dragging over the ground

They found the niffler in a jewellery store and Newt chased it, destroying pretty much the whole interior. Arianna simply watched it with her hand hiding her face in embarrassment. They managed to get the niffler, just as the No-Maj police showed up and since the three of them were covered in jewels from the niffler, they were basically caught red handed, even if they didn't steal anything. 

After the police got distracted by an actual lion, Newt quickly apparated them to central park. They arrived at the zoo, where the erumpent was trying to find a mate as she was in season. Newt put a few drops of erumpent musk on his wrists, opened the case and started doing the right mating dance, while Arianna and Jacob were watching. Jacob didn't know what to think of it and Arianna was trying her best not to laugh.

Newt almost got the erumpent in the case, when Jacob accidentally spilled the musk over himself thanks to a seal. Seeing the erumpent about to charge, Arianna slowly backed up. "Jacob..." She whispered. Realising that something was wrong, Jacob slowly turned around and saw the same thing. "Run!" Arianna shouted, starting to fly up. Jacob quickly obeyed, running out of the zoo screaming. 

The erumpent quickly gave chase. Arianna flew around the zoo, grabbed the case from Newt and followed them. She slowly started to get the erumpent into the case, just as it was about to climb Jacob. Newt quickly ran towards them, after taking back his wand from the monkey that stole it. Seeing that they were both alright, he sighed in relief. "Good show, Mr Kowalski." He said, helping him and Arianna up.

After Jacob insisted that they called him by his given name, they went back in the case to check up on everyone. Arianna let her wings spread out again as an occamy climbed her arm, before nestling itself around her neck and a mooncalf leaned against her side. Newt watched her with a smile as Jacob walked up to him. "You really love her, huh?" He asked, Newt replying in the affirmative without a thought.

Arianna looked up at them and smiled, before they heard a knock on the lid of the case and the occamy and mooncalf quickly fled. Newt ordered Arianna to stay in the case, before he and Jacob went to check it out. After a few minutes, Arianna went to the shed and climbed up the stairs. She stopped right under the lid and listened to see if she could make out what was happening outside of the case. 

"Impound that case, Graves!" She heard the president say, before there was a whooshing sound as the case was taken. She heard the president order the man to arrest "them," meaning Jacob, Newt and probably Tina if she had been the one to bring the case to MACUSA. This was really bad. She heard Newt begging the people around them to not hurt anything inside, but his voice became more and more distant as he was dragged away. 

After a few minutes, she quickly ran back down the stairs, hearing Mr Graves and the aurors getting ready to search the case. She ran towards a random, empty enclosure with lots of bushes and hid into one of them, turning her wings invisible. She threw up another glamour spell hiding her from view. Soon enough, she heard footsteps close to her hiding place and barely breathed in fear of making a sound

Mr Graves walked right past her and Arianna had to bite her lip to avoid giving her location away. "Great, I'm so close to finding the obscurus and now this happens. I bet that Albus has something to do with this." He muttered, before continuing on. Arianna frowned at his words, but kept still even though she felt that something was wrong. A few minutes later, the aurors found the obscurus and left with it, Graves ordering them to put the case in his office and they obeyed.

Arianna didn't leave her hiding spot for a few minutes longer, before slowly crawling out and going to check on the creatures. They were all quite upset, but Arianna managed to make them calm down. After a few more minutes, she slowly climbed up the stairs and carefully opened the lid. The office was luckily empty and she quickly climbed out, grabbed the case, opened the door with magic and left, her wings still invisible. 

She quickly came across Queenie and Jacob, both of which were relieved to see her. She held up the case. "I got it." She muttered. Queenie nodded and took it over. "Get in, before sees and recognises you." She gently ordered and Arianna obeyed. Once she was inside, Queenie took off to find Newt and Tina. Once they were found, Queenie quickly ordered them and Jacob to get in as well. 

Arianna literally flew at Newt the second that she saw him, kissing him all over his face. Newt laughed and held her tightly, having been so worried about her. They broke apart at hearing Tina gasp and looked to see the witch stare at Arianna with open mouth and the 28 year old witch realised that she didn't have a glamour spell on herself. "Arianna?! But... how? You disappeared." Tina sputtered. Arianna simply sighed. "Well, I'm back now." She muttered.

Jacob looked between the two of them. "Wait, you two know each other?" He asked. Arianna nodded in answer, smiling dryly. "She knows my father." She replied. Tina frowned a bit. "I don't feel like I know him anymore. He just tried to sentence me and Newt to death." She said and Arianna stiffened before shaking her head in denial. "No, he would never do that." She muttered. Poor Jacob was still confused. "I don't understand. Who is your father?" He asked. Arianna smiled at him. "Percival Graves. Director of Magical Security at MACUSA." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Once Jacob had gotten his jaw off the floor, they had to find a way to get the last creatures. Tina suggested using an old informant of hers and Arianna winced. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay in the case, while you guys meet him." She muttered and Tina frowned, asking her why. "I went there once and Gnarlak tried to buy me." She replied and the rest of the group all paled, Newt grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

She smiled at him and squeezed back. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that if I go in there, MACUSA will know in a few minutes. I trust that guy as far as I can throw him." She continued and the rest agreed, before leaving. While they were gone, Arianna flew a few rounds above the many habitats to stretch out her wings. She hated living in the city as she couldn't relax her wings in fear of someone stepping on them.

After a while, Newt and the others returned with Dougal and another occamy. Arianna frowned at that. She had been certain that they had every single one of them. She must have missed one. She landed next to the group and gave Newt a kiss. Pickett used this opportunity to jump to her shoulders, chirping angrily. Arianna immediately gave Newt a look and he explained that Gnarlak had only wanted to give information in exchange for Pickett.

Arianna rolled her eyes at that. "One of these days, I'm gonna punch him." She muttered darkly and Newt chuckled. "Jacob already took care of that, love." He replied, kissing her temple to calm her down. Arianna smiled at the dark haired man. "And that's why you're my favourite No-Maj." She said and Jacob laughed at that. "Do you know any other No-Maj?" He asked, laughing again when Arianna shook her head. 

Smiling, Arianna walked away with Jacob to show him something. Queenie took this chance to ask Newt about a picture that he carried around. It was a picture of his former friend and love interest, Leta Lestrange. They had been really close in school, but Newt refused to talk about her now. Queenie bit her lip. "She was a taker. You need a giver, like Ari." She said, before the others joined them again.

Suddenly, Frank literally kicked up a storm as he sensed danger. Arianna took a deep breath. "You go ahead. I need to do something. I will be back as soon as I can." She said, before climbing out of the case and flying off. "Did she just fly off at the most dangerous time?" Jacob asked in a surprised tone. The rest of the group just nodded, before climbing out of the case as well. 

They found the obscurus that had been raging through New York and Newt quickly gave his case to Tina, before following it. He refused to let MACUSA kill an innocent child. Landing close to it, he heard Arianna's father try to get the obscurus, whose name was Credence to join him and frowned. From what Arianna had told him, this didn't sound anything like him. Something was terribly wrong here. 

Tina landed close to him and went to confront Arianna's father, while Newt went to try and help Credence. As he tried to keep up, he wished that his Ari was here. She could've helped. He wondered what was so important for her to go, but he trusted her to know what she was doing. The obscurus destroyed buildings and streets, before finally retreating into an underground station. Apparating inside, Newt made himself as small and unintimidating as possible.

He softly talked to Credence and managed to make him transform back. He was about to approach him, when a spell hit him and made him fly backwards. It was Ari's father and he was angry. He shot spel after spell at Newt, who could just barely defend himself. Once he was down, Percival started to hit him with lightning and Newt couldn't do anything, but just lie there and take it. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of wings and the lightning stopped hitting Newt. He looked and looked on in horror as Arianna take the hit for him. However, instead of lying on the ground in pain, Arianna stayed standing and even managed to lift the wand in her hand and shoot off a spell . Newt could see that this shocked the man as well as he stopped the lightning. "Who are you?" He asked and Arianna smirked at him.

"If you were who you say that you are, you would've known exactly who I was." She replied, wings stretched and ready for a fight. Newt frowned in confusion, wondering what she meant with that. The other man widened his eyes, but before any of them could do anything else, the obscurus reappeared. Arianna quickly jumped to Newt and got them out of the way, while the obscurus dove at the man, who apparently wasn't her father, but an impostor. 

This went on for a bit, until broke through the ceiling and a brick hit Arianna on the head, knocking her out. Newt quickly caught her, before she fell. The obscurus dove for the impostor once again. The man landed right behind Newt, who curled himself around Arianna's unconscious form as the obscurus roared in anger. He suddenly perked up at hearing Tina's voice and apparently, this was enough to calm Credence for now. 

Just as it seemed that they had the situation under control, MACUSA aurors stormed in and attacked Credence. The poor boy let out a scream, before exploding in a ball of white light. Newt shielded Arianna once again, before looking up at the black pieces of smoke in sadness. He had failed to save him. The impostor was angry as well, making a speech about how the laws were actually harming the witches and wizards, instead of protecting them

As he started to walk away, the president ordered the aurors to take him in. A shield blocked the man's way and he turned back around. He slowly walked back and started to fire spells at the aurors in a rapid tempo. They tried to fight back, but he was too powerful for them. Just as it seemed that he was winning, something shot past Newt and tackled him in the back: Arianna. Several people gasped at seeing her

Once he was down, she quickly bound him and used the revealing spell. Slowly, the man's features melted away to be replaced with those of Gellert Grindelwald. The aurors quickly took him into custody and Arianna slowly turned towards the president. "I go away for a year or two and everything goes to hell. Want to explain this, madam President?" She asked in a curt tone and the Seraphina actually flinched. 

"Arianna. Your father... he changed after you disappeared. He became colder and more closed off. Grindelwald imitated that perfectly. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She said, before turning to the destroyed ceiling and lamenting that they couldn't obliviate an entire city. Queenie quickly ran to Arianna and supported her, helping her to sit down on the stairs. Giving her a concerned look, Newt slowly got an idea. 

A few minutes later, Frank the Thunderbird had created a storm and had mixed the venom of the swooping evil in it, making all the normal people forget that they had ever seen magic. The aurors used this time to repair everything that Credence had destroyed. Once everything was done, Seraphina unfortunately remembered Jacob being there and ordered them to obliviate him as well.

"No." Everyone looked at Arianna, whose wound had been healed by Queenie. Despite that, she and Newt stayed close in case that she needed support. Arianna stared the president down without fear. "You said that you would make it up to me and this is exactly how you can do that: by letting Jacob remember." She stated. The president was shocked. "But... your father..." She sputtered.

Arianna quickly cut her off. "My father is in the hospital right now, recovering from whatever Grindelwald has done to him. You know where the bastard kept him, madam president? In our house." She spat and Seraphina widened her eyes in shock. She had visited the impostor over the past weeks/ months and had no idea. Apparently seeing this in her eyes, Arianna scoffed loudly. 

"Let Jacob remember and I'll forgive you." She bargained. After a few seconds, the president sighed. "One step out of line and he will be obliviated, understood?" She asked and Arianna nodded. The president left after that. Arianna turned to her friends and smiled, before collapsing to her knees. Newt immediately caught her and gently helped her down. "Ari, why did you take that lightning for me?" He asked. 

The others looked shocked at this, but Arianna smiled at him and cupped his face. "It's not the worst pain that I've been through." She whispered, her wings moving a bit as if to provide answers to what she meant. For the umpteenth time, Newt felt a flash of anger at the men that had hurt the woman that he loved. Seeing his thoughts on his face, Arianna pulled his head closer and kissed him on the cheek. 

He smiled at her, before looking at Tina. "We need to get her to the hospital." He said. Tina nodded and grabbed the both of them while Queenie grabbed Jacob. A few seconds later, they were in the lobby of the magical hospital. Healers immediately ran to them and took Arianna from Newt's arms. The magizoologist told them what had happened and the healers quickly used the right potions and spells on Arianna.

She was lucky that she had been under the curse for just a few seconds as she wouldn't have any permanent damage and would be fine as long as she took it slow. Arianna immediately asked after her father. "We were just in time. A few hours later and he would've been gone." The head healer said. Arianna sighed in relief and asked if she could see him. They agreed as long as she kept herself calm.

They got the room number and Tina led the way. Arriving at the right room, Tina went in first after knocking and saw her boss lying on the bed. She bit her lip in guilt at seeing his wounded and starved body. This would not have been so bad, if anyone had noticed that something was wrong. Percival was awake and looked at her with one eye, the other bruised and swollen shut. He smiled a tiny bit at her. 

"Tina. Did you get me out?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Tina shook her head. "Not me, sir." She replied, before stepping away and letting Arianna inside. Percival's eyes widened at seeing his long lost daughter standing there, wings and all. Arianna smiled and waved nervously. "Hey dad." She said softly. Tina quickly left the room to give them the privacy that they truly deserved.

Percival didn't say anything to his daughter, but lifted his only hand to her, the other one having been amputated. She quickly walked forwards and grabbed it. At feeling her grab his hand, Percival sagged against the pillows. "Ari? Is that you?" He asked softly.  Arianna nodded, tears of guilt in her eyes. "It's me dad. I'm sorry. I never should have left. I'm so sorry, daddy." She whispered, starting to cry.

Percival quickly used their joined hands to pull her closer and embraced her to the best of his abilities."It's alright, sweetheart. You're back now and you saved me. It's alright. You're home now." He whispered, weakly stroking her hair. Arianna carefully buried her face in his chest. "And I'm never leaving again." She whispered, before apologising again for leaving and breaking his heart. Percival kept hushing her, before pulling back and kissing her forehead. 

Looking at her with love in his eyes, he asked how she had known that Grindelwald wasn't him. "Well, something was off at the start, but I thought that it was because you had changed while I had been gone. Then, I heard him muttering about wanting an obscurial, which I thought was very odd. It wasn't until I went home to get my wand that I truly figured what was going on." She explained, remembering the scene of just a few hours ago. 

_\---------------------- flashback --------------------_

_Arianna landed outside of her childhood home, the wards letting her in without a problem. She tensed up at seeing unfamiliar faces through the living room, clearly having fun with something. It wasn't until she flew up again that she could see what they were laughing at: her father's tortured and convulsing body. Her eyes widening, she flew forwards and right through the window, startling the vile men._

_They quickly attacked, but Arianna used her wings to knock them out. Once they were all out cold, Arianna quickly searched for her wand and found it in the hidden vault. She quickly bound the men and sent them away to the holding cells of MACUSA. Once that was done, she immediately dropped to her knees next to her father and desperately looked for a pulse. She sighed in relief at finding one._

_She healed the wounds as best as she could, before carefully taking him to the hospital. She quickly made up of him being injured by the obscurial that was ravaging the city at the moment, before apparating to the underground and seeing the impostor torture the man that she loved. Fury coursing through her system, she jumped in front of him and took the spell. Whoever this was, would not hurt her loved ones ever again._

_\----------------------- end flashback ---------------_

Arianna looked at her father, tears reappearing in her eyes. "I was so scared, daddy. I thought that you were gone." She whispered. Percival squeezed her hand. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm alive and so are you." He whispered, before smiling and looking at his amputated arm. "We're a couple of freaks, aren't we?" He asked sarcastically and his daughter chuckled. "What's wrong with that?" She asked, having come to accept her wings.

He smiled, before asking her what she had been up to. She told him about travelling through America and Europe, before she told him about meeting and travelling with Newt. "Oh dear." Her father muttered once she was done and she frowned in confusion. Percival smiled at her. "I know that look on your face. This Newt is more than a friend, isn't he?" He asked and the sheepish smile on his daughter's face said enough.

He sighed, but didn't say anything against it yet. Seeing how he was struggling to stay awake, Arianna squeezed his hand. "Go to sleep, daddy. I'll watch over you like you always watched over me." She whispered and her father smiled at her. "I love you, little one." He breathed, almost asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, daddy." She replied. Percival smiled, before falling asleep.

Arianna stayed at his bedside the entire time, until she finally fell asleep herself. Tina came to check in on them and smiled at seeing them both asleep, before carefully closing the door and taking the group back to her apartment. Pver the next few days, Percival grew in strength and finally met the man, who had stolen his daughter's heart. He had to admit that this Newt was a very caring person and he was glad that he didn't care about her wings.

After a few days, he approved of the man, much to his daughter's relief. He got several nightmares about his time in captivity, but Arianna was always there to calm him down. After a while, they figured out that he stayed calm at feeling her wings, so the healers enlarged the bed and Arianna crawled into bed with him, one of her wings draping over him like an extra blanket. He stayed calmer after that. 

While in the hospital, he sold his former home and bought a new one, not wanting to live there after his captivity. It was even bigger than the previous one and had a massive garden, which was mostly hidden by trees, so Arianna could fly around. Newt had to go to Europe to deliver his manuscript, but promised to come back as soon as possible, knowing that Arianna would want to stay with her father for now. 

After at least a few weeks, Percival could finally go to his new home with his daughter. They both immediately felt at home and relaxed. Percival was still on bed rest, with Arianna as his watchful nurse. They caught up a lot in that time, slowly becoming even closer than they had already been. With his arm amputated, Percival resigned his job and just focused on recovering and spending time with his daughter. Tina, Jacob and Queenie naturally were frequent visitors of the small family

The relationship between Seraphina and Percival would never be what it once was, but both were fine with that. Newt stayed with them often and Percival slowly got used to having several different magical creatures in his house. After gentle urging from her father, Arianna joined Newt in his travels once again. After several years and getting Percival's permission, Newt proposed to Arianna and she happily accepted.

Their wedding was small with just their families and closest friends and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. At the reception, Arianna pulled her father to his feet for the father and daughter dance. Percival pulled her as close as he could and she rested her head on his shoulder like she always did as a child. "Thank you for always being there for me." He heard her whisper.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "You're very welcome, sweetheart. I will always be there for you when you need me. I promise." He swore. Arianna smiled at that. "I love you, daddy." She whispered. He held her even tighter, tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Ari. Now and forever." He whispered as he danced on with his little girl in his arms. She was finally home. They were safe and all was well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best story, but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
